Scar
|image = Image:Scar.jpeg |imagewidth = 290 |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = N/A |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = unknown |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = lion |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = Common |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 1272 (Deck 12) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = The Lion King |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = 10xtheking |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Kura }} is on a boat! Canon Information Abilities/Powers: Scar says himself that his brother, Mufasa, is stronger than he is. The truth in this statement seems obvious at the beginning of the movie; Scar’s body is long and thin, almost to a sickly degree. However, at the end of the movie, Scar is able to stand up to adult Simba’s attacks, and even tosses him to the ground. Simba still wins, but Scar puts up a good fight. To make up for a lack of physical power, Scar is an evil genius. He concocts plans to take out his brother and his brother’s son so that he may assume the throne and rule the Pridelands. He tells Simba not to go to the Elephant Graveyard, knowing that Simba will go, to set him up with the hyenas. Scar is so dastardly that on a second murder attempt, he actually walks his nephew to his doom, and leaves him there to die. He is persuasive, as seen when he persuades the hyenas to work with him to take over the Pridelands. Scar’s persuasiveness is also seen when he tells Simba to run after their talk over Mufasa’s body. Scar’s evil knows no bounds. Strength: His cunning. Weakness: His hunger for power. Personality: Extra: Scar is the brother of Mufasa and the uncle of Simba. While Simba was young, Scar set him up twice for the hyenas to kill him. Both times Simba escapes death with the help of his father, but Mufasa is not so lucky. While hanging from a cliff, a herd of wildebeest running below him, Mufasa begged Scar for help. Scar slammed his paws over his brother's, dug his claws into his paws and whispered, "Long live the king," before throwing him to his death. Scar blamed Simba for Mufasa's death, and told him to run away and never come back. While Simba was fleeing, he was chased by three hyenas who were supposed to kill him the first time. Simba escaped, but the hyenas tell Scar they killed Simba. Scar, believing that both Mufasa and Simba are dead, took the throne and delivers a speech to the pride. He bought the hyenas into the Pride Lands, and the pride that their future will be "great and glorious" with the lions and hyenas working together. But Scar's reign only brought ruin to the Pride Lands. The flora and fauna began to wilt and die, and so did the other animals. The herds moved on and left the Pride Lands, leaving the hyenas and the pride to starve. The lionesses refused to hunt, and the hyenas complained to Scar. Scar, who went made with power, whined before deciding to hold a meeting with Simba's mother, Sarabi. Elegante Deaths: N/A Warnings & Punishments: N/A Relationships Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:Lion King Category:Dropped